Twelfth Night
by ArcherBatGhost
Summary: Everyone knows Artemis Crock is the best archer from Star City. Bu when her team gets cut will she try to join the guys' or will she go to her school's rival team the Gotham knights as her brother Jake. -Leo - DISCONTINUED


Twelfth Night

It is a known fact Artemis Crock is the best archer in the school for the girls' team and she could beat almost every guy on the guys' team with the exception of Roy Harper her boyfriend. He wasn't exactly better than her, more he cheated to be better than her. So when the girls' team was cut you could say Artemis was furious.

"Coach Queen, why is the girls' team getting cut?"  
>"There weren't enough girls who signed up."<br>"But we had a competition in two weeks."  
>"I'm sorry but you just didn't have the numbers."<br>"Then let me join the boys' team."  
>"Why would I do that?"<br>"Because I'm the best from our school. If Roy stopped cheating I'd beat him too."  
>"Are you kidding Crock? Girls aren't better than guys it's just not possible."<br>"Then I want to go against the guys if I beat half the team you have to let me be on the team."  
>"Alright but you won't win."<br>"And if I beat all of the guys, I want to go up against you."

Artemis walks toward the shooting range as she pulls out her bow. All the guys' on the team look up recognizing the girl immediately as their captain Roy's girlfriend. As she gets closer and they see the determination set on her face they head towards Roy who hadn't noticed her.

"ROY! I'm going against your team set your men up."

Roy was shocked by the volume causing him to miss the target completely and go into the hill behind the target.

"What the hell was that all about?"  
>"The girls' team was cut and coach said if I can beat at least half of your team I can join the guys' team and if I beat all of you I can go against him."<br>"Babe I know you're good but you can't beat any of the guys on the team."  
>"What!? You even said so yourself I was better than most of the guys on your team."<br>"No I never said that. You must've heard me wrong."  
>"Set your men up and we'll find out."<p>

Roy sent the guys to tables with arrows on them as they all head to a target. Artemis slips on her quiver full of arrows and heads to the first target. Wally West was the first guy to beat. He shot one arrow and hit close to the bulls eye but not right on. Artemis snapped an arrow out of her quiver and on to her bow releasing the string in almost less than a second and still hitting the bullseye right on.

"One down, nine to go."

She the walks over to the next guy, Dick Grayson. He cocks his bow and takes time to aim his bow. He gets even closer to the bulls eye than Wally but again Artemis snaps her bow before he could even set his bow down. And again she had hit the bulls eye perfectly.

"Two down, eight to go."

Conner Kent who looks more like a football jock than an archery kind of guy was next. He was actually pretty good and hit the bulls eye so instead Artemis walked over to Dick's target again and hit the bulls eye. Conner aimed his second arrow and hit in the red range. Artemis walked over to Wally's now clean target and shot another arrow hitting the bulls eye.

"Three down, seven to go."

This went on for six more people as she would go down the line hitting the bulls eye on every target more than once.

"Nine down, one to go. You know you can still back down if you want Roy."  
>"Nah."<br>"How we ways do it?" Artemis asked  
>"First one to the target?" Roy replied<br>"Grayson you say go."  
>"Ready . . . . Aim . . . . GO!"<p>

Artemis sent an arrow flying faster than Roy and hit the target but Roy's arrow went into Artemis's arrow, splitting it slightly down the middle.

"Ready . . . . Aim . . . . GO!"

The same thing happened for five more shots. Until something horrible happened.

**A/N: okay so for English we had to read the shakespeare play Twelfth Night and we're watching a movie similar to it and I got this idea. I'll leave it at this for now but if you think I should continue it review with ideas Of what could be so horrible. I know it's short but that draws you in to learn more. **

**-Leo**


End file.
